Ace Attorney: Year 1: Odorodou
by Shiun Enshidia
Summary: The first in a series of 4 stories set after Apollo Justice, this story follows both Apollo and Phoenix as they embark on a new adventure. This is written as if they were game transcripts and as such with features of the game such as tutorial cases.
1. Case 1: Turnabout Film: Part 1

Hello, I'm Shiun.  
Ever since Apollo Justice came out, I've wanted to come up with a bit of fanfiction. I love AA, but I also like writing my own stuff, so I decided to make a fanstory, using the AA settings and characters, but bringing in my own ideas, characters, cases and possibly some laws.

I'm also going to try and explain some holes in the plot with my own interpretation, give some back stories to characters who don't have much, bring some old things back into fashion (Evidence law will return, 4 day trials, greater use of copies of testimonies, some more forensics and whatnot). Also, I intend on making some non-murder cases.

I have an idea for a huge meta series but for now, a small collection of 6 cases. Allow me to give you a setting.

It's been 2 years since Apollo's last big case (the year is 2028). Phoenix has re-applied for the Bar Exam and succeeded, he and Apollo plan to open a new law firm. However, Phoenix has not reverted back to old Phoenix, he's still Hobohodou, just a little more dolled up.

Ema is still a detective, but someone new (sort of) has joined the ranks of detectives and will fill out half of the cases in this lot.

Another thing is that law has changed slightly. The Jurist System will be used in non-murder trials, where a slightly revised version, relying a little less on decisive evidence is present for murder.

I also plan on using artwork, hopefully I can find someone willing to do some for me.

Ace Attorney: Year 1: Odorodou

Case I: Turnabout Film

"ARRRGH! NO! NO! That wasn't meant to happen…NO!" Someone rasped out. A body lay at their feet, the blood filling the cracks of the alleyway like canals. They were lying, their eyes in a state of shock forevermore, looking up at the starry sky. They were dead, murdered by this person.

"I…I need to find a scapegoat…yes…but who?" The voice trembled.

Then it tensed in determination.

"Neu…"

***

15th Jaunuary 2028

9:47AM

Courtroom Lobby No. 4

_Oh god…palms sweaty, hair losing gel, voice going…yep, I'm nervous,_ Apollo thought. His head was in his hands as he sat on the lobby couch.

"Chin up Polly, what will your client think?" A young woman told him. The woman was wearing a magician's outfit, a very famous woman who used the famous "Gramarye Magic". This woman was Trucy Wright, Apollo's partner in solving crime.

"Remind me, why are you here? Don't you have School?" Apollo looked up slightly at the woman.

"We have the day off," she answered cheerfully.

_That makes…fifty-four days off in the past eight months, not counting the vacation time the kids get, that girl is DEFINETLY skipping school, _Apollo thought, not amused.

"I don't get it Polly; you've been a lawyer for three years now, why are you so stressed about this case?" Trucy asked; her top hat on an angle as she thought.

Apollo thought…why was he nervous…wasn't it obvious to her? "Well for starters, it's my first murder case since…Drew Misham, I just haven't been offered any murders, so I'm pretty nervous. Secondly, your father has been missing for a few days now and for him…although that's not unusual we're about to go into partnership and thirdly…. have you met the defendant?" Apollo pointed half-heartedly to the couch on the other side of the lobby.

A man, about twenty-five sat, completely still. He had a narrow face, which at the moment was whiter then a fine China doll. His black hair, which usually was very neat, was a mess from his hands retreating there so often. His light-green eyes were filled with fear and his clothes, a brown trenchcoat over a brown suit with a pipe in his mouth were…unusual.

"Polly, who is he?" Trucy whispered.

"Evan Neu. Believe it or not, he's an actor, or so he says. I've never heard of him," Apollo whispered back.

"Evan Neu…wait, he did something for Worldwide Studios not too long ago…but I don't remember. Daddy would know, he watches their programs like a hawk," Trucy muttered to Apollo, a hint of admiration in her voice.

_Mr. Wright watches Worldwide Studios'…why is she so proud_? Apollo thought.

Neu suddenly got up.

"OI! GRAMARYE GIRL…are you part of my defence team?" Neu yelled to the other side of the hall, his British accent painfully apparent.

Trucy was taken aback, but she responded cheerfully. "Yes…I'm the owner of 'The Wright Justice La-'"

"YOU ARE? THEN TELL THAT LAWYER THAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'M COMPLETELY BLOODY INNOCENT. I SWEAR ON THIS JOB!" Neu bellowed, his voice shaking.

Trucy gasped and backed away a little. "Polly…don't you believe him?" She asked. Although she was seventeen, Apollo still towered over her.

"Well…I don't believe he DID it, but he's denying everything, I don't need to Perceive him to know he's twitching madly as he says that, so he's hiding something," Apollo told her as she looked up to him with trembling eyes.

Neu suddenly ran right up to Apollo.

"YOU, LAWYER, FOR GOD SAKES, I'M INNOCENT, SAVE ME, FOR THE LOVE OF BLOODY GOD, SAVE ME!" Neu screamed; his hands on Apollo's cuff, his face right up. Apollo yelled out.

Suddenly the bailiff ran up and restrained Neu, who was kicking and screaming.

"Uh sir, could you try and control your client?" The bailiff asked.

Apollo, still recovering from the shock of being near strangled, took a while to respond. _You try. He's been like this since yesterday. If worse comes to worse, I'll plead insanity, _Apollo thought sarcastically.

Suddenly the other bailiff clicked his fingers. "That's right, you, Attorney, I forgot, due to your partnership with Wright, we have to record you in case you present bogus evidence. He may be a lawyer again but we can't take any chances," the bailiff told Apollo.

"Wha? …That's fine," Apollo replied, slightly confused. _I thought Mr. Wright got the all clear…wait, look up on me?_ Apollo thought.

The bailiff wasn't done. "Also, some reporter who did a great deed to the justice system a year back wants to film a documentary on law. You've been chosen by the reporter to be filmed. It'll kill two birds in a stone. You ok with that?" The bailiff asked.

Apollo's eyes grew wide. _What? Someone wants to document me? Don't tell me the Chords of Steel are that good, _Apollo thought, definitely confused now.

"Sure, that'd be cool," Trucy answered.

"Trucy! Ixnay on the eportay" Apollo snarled quietly.

"But Polly, we'll be on TV!" Trucy whispered excitedly.

_On TV? You're talking to some bigwigs about your own show at the moment! _Apollo's thoughts were of exasperation at Trucy's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"That'll be it then. You'll meet him in the court room; leave Miss. Gramarye in the Lobby," The bailiff said.

"What?! Aww…I wanted to help Polly!" Trucy whined. The bailiff said nothing. Neu was now controlled, yet his eyes darted from place to place.

_This is going to be a great trial…_ Apollo thought, sarcastically.

****

January 15th 2028

10:00AM

Courtroom No. 4

*BANG*

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Evan Neu," the Judge said. Despite the fact he was well into his years, the Judge still presided over most cases.

"The Defence is ready, Your Honour," Apollo responded.

"The Prosecution is ready, Your Honour," Mr. Payne also responded.

"Heehee…there's no way you can win kid. I'll finally have my revenge on Wright by beating you, his protégée," Payne sniggered, one hand supporting an arm holding his head, his ridiculous hair, now dyed blonde to hide the fact it had gone grey.

_Urrk, he's being wayyyyy too smug about this, _Apollo thought, sweat running down his forehead.

"I've just received news that a reporter is going to be filming the Defence, is that right Mr…what does it say?" The Judge was trying to read a card.

"Kirrel, Andrew Kirrel," A suave man responded with a smile, his teeth perfect.

Andrew Kirrel was a tall man of thirty-seven. His hair was gelled perfectly into a glamorous hairstyle, heightened by the colour of sleek black. His eyes were a brilliant blue, covered by very expensive sunglasses. He wore a crisp white shirt over a black stripped vest. His outfit was complete with black trousers. His most interesting feature however, was the camera he carried. It seemed almost attached to him. It was a proper director's camera…but an amateur's toy at the same time, with straps on the left arm to support it, although it looked a little small for a professional.

"Mr. Kirrel is it?" It's a very unusual name…young people these days…" the Judge's thoughts probably on his youth.

_Young? He's thirty-seven…that's older then Mr. Wright…and he's definitely not young…_ Apollo thought.

"I must confess, it is not a common name, but why be called something boring and silly like Smith or Wright?" Kirrel responded arrogantly.

"Anyway, are you filming now?" The Judge asked.

"Yes"

"Good, then Prosecutor, your opening statement," The Judge proceeded.

"Certainly, Your Honour," Payne responded. He read from a paper. "The victim in this case is a Mr. Alistair Waye. He was a twenty-four year old Actor who worked with the defendant. Early on the fourteenth of January, the defendant murdered the victim with a blunt object--"

"HOLD IT!" Apollo bellowed out. "You say a blunt object, what exactly?" Apollo asked Payne.

"Errk!" Payne's response was not expected.

"Something wrong, Mr. Payne?" The Judge asked the sweating Prosecutor.

"Umm…well the truth is…the detectives and I couldn't find the exact murder weapon…"

Apollo saw his chance. "So, I must ask, what exactly are you using as evidence to prosecutor my client?"

"OBJECTION!" The screeching voice of Payne came out. "For your information kid, there's more then just the murder weapon…how about this?" Payne smirked as he revealed a photo.

The photo showed Waye's body lying on its back, his head looking up into the day sky, blood splattered everywhere. There were footprints in the blood.

"AACK!" Apollo reared back.

"I'm afraid so. Not only does the victim have DNA traces of the defendant on him, not only does the blood contain two types, the victim and defendant, but the footprints are identical to what the defendant usually wears!" Payne was now exploding with excitement, his screechy voice unusually high.

"I see; that would give suspicion, without the actual murder weapon," The Judge remarked, eyes wide.

"The prosecution wishes to submit the Blood Analysis Report into the Court Record," Payne said.

"The Court accepts this Report into Evidence," The Judge said.

_Oh dear, ok. First problem: Insane defendant. Second Problem: Compelling Evidence, _Apollo thought.

"Wait, Mr. Justice…what is the Court Record?" Kirrel asked.

Apollo thought for a second. "The Court Record….wow…uh that's pretty much where all the evidence for the trial goes once it's been accepted. All profile's go there too," Apollo answered, Kirrel's camera suddenly in his face.

"Ok then, I guess you would have to check it often huh?" Kirrel chuckled, thinking it to be a funny comment.

"Yes, yes you would," Apollo responded.

_Damn, this is starting to feel like a tutorial to Kirrel…what next, needing me to explain Cross Examination?_ Apollo thought.

_Wait a minute…footprints at a crime scene? DNA? That's not all that compelling…I better make a point,_ Apollo thought, putting his finger on his forehead, before deciding to go ahead.

"HOLD IT!"

All eyes focussed on him.

Apollo slammed his fists into the table. "Your Honour, this evidence, although compelling, is not enough grounds to convict this defendant! This evidence isn't decisive beyond doubt," Apollo declared.

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched. "Look kid, don't think I'm done, just because his footprints were found doesn't mean we would convict him. There was one person who came forward as a witness to the crime. We have them in court as we speak," Payne shot back, looking smug.

"WITNESS?" Apollo reared back.

"What's the matter Mr. Justice?" Kirrel asked, looking smug, camera focussed.

"My case was built on the grounds that no-one had any decisive evidence, now we have a witness, if their testimony is flawless, we're in trouble!" Apollo told him.

"Mr. Justice, please refrain to talking to your reporter so loudly in the middle of the opening statement," The Judge glared at Apollo.

"Ehehe, sorry Your Honour." Apollo cracked a smile, hand fiddling with hair.

"Actually, I've finished with my introduction," Payne piped in.

"You are? Oh…well who will you present?" The Judge asked.

Payne smirked. "The Prosecution calls the defendant Mr. Evan Neu to the stand," he declared.

_Urk…this isn't going to be pretty, _Apollo thought as the sweat came back.

Neu walked over to the stand. Surprisingly, he was calm and his face was in a look of thoughtfulness.

_Wait…what happened to my panicky defendant? _Apollo thought, pushing a finger to his forehead_. He must be trying to act cool…good, but not good enough for Justice!_

Payne began the questioning. "Name?"

"Evan Neu."

"Age and Occupation?"

"That's right, age now needs to be given since that law was past last July?" Kirrel asked Apollo.

"Right," Apollo replied. _Actually, I didn't really know that they had passed that law…_ he thought.

"Twenty-five. My occupation…well in the mornings I work at the Immigration office, but I'm also am an actor," Neu answered, his voice clear and not faltering for a single moment.

"Please give us your testimony as to the events of the night of the murder," The Judge asked.

"Testimony? What does that mean?" Kirrel asked.

"I thought you were studying for this documentary," Apollo asked.

"Well this is for the audience, it's a word they're probably not familiar with," Kirrel replied, camera on his eye pointed squarely at Apollo's face.

"Well…a testimony is a retelling of the events a person witnessed. Usually it's used if there's no evidence or non-decisive evidence to convict," Apollo explained.

"Wait, what about the Jurist System? I thought that they decided," Kirrel asked, still focussing the camera on Apollo.

"Well…in capital offences such as murder, it was decided that the law was in the hands of us as…well an incident occurred a year or two ago, and the Jurist system was reserved only for offences such as assault, robbery and theft--actually, every crime except murder and manslaughter…maybe attempted murders have a Jury now," Apollo continued to explain, further unfocussed as the camera got closer to him. "Does the camera really need to be so close?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I need to capture your sweating face, to show what you go through," Kirrel said with a laugh.

The Judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Justice, please, cease giving the report while Mr. Neu gives his testimony."

"But Your Honour, Kirrel keeps asking me the questions," Apollo boldy told him.

"Really? Well tell him to refrain from interfering," The Judge asked, sternly.

"Shutting up now, Your Honour," Kirrel said, smiling.

"Please, Mr. Neu, begin your Testimony," The Judge said.

Witness Testimony: What I did

"As I've said before, I'm an actor. That night, we were filming in the alley between the Apartment block and the Wonder Bar. We had seen Miss. Gramarye perform that night, leaving at 10PM to commence filming. Our director was filming me and Waye

At 11PM, and we stopped for 20 minutes for a break. At 11:20, we continued to film until midnight. Then I went home. I was not at the scene of the crime when it occurred."

End Testimony

"Hmm…" The Judge hummed, deep in thought. "Well Mr. Justice, do you wish to Cross Examine?" he asked.

"Definitely, Your Honour," Apollo replied, nodding.

"Excuse me, Mr. Justice, what is this Cross Examine?" Kirrel asked; his camera swayed in his direction.

_I knew he was going to ask me,_ Apollo thought, annoyed.

"Well, Cross Examining is when I press the witness for more testimony. If there are discrepancies between their testimony and the evidence or the case facts, then I present it and let them explain, or try to explain it myself. Usually people lie, which risks perjury, but these days, that's very rare," Apollo explained away, praying the judge wouldn't penalize him.

"Hmm, so how is evidence declared?" Kirrel asked, pressing the zoom function.

Apollo shifted uncomfortably. "Well, that's a good question. It depends, but uhh... more commonly there's the evidence law, which says that you have to have it declared evidence by someone in the force or detectives and that it must be relevant. The second is more relaxed as we can fit it in when we present it, but unauthorized evidence is pretty serious these days," Apollo continued to share the law to Kirrel. _Wow, I can't believe I remembered that,_ he thought.

The gavel banged. "The cross examination please," The Judge demanded.

"AACK!...Sure thing, Your Honour," Apollo croaked, sweating.

CROSS EXAMINATION

"_**As I've said before, I'm an actor,"**_

HOLD IT!

"So, you're an actor, were you at Worldwide Studio's at all?" Apollo asked.

Neu started to explain. "No, I don't believe I was. Like I said, it's a part-time thing. I'm in Immigration, patrolling the coa-"

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched. "This is all irrelevant to the murder, please don't take part in idle chitchat," he barked.

The Judge nodded. "Remember Mr. Justice, this is a court of law, not a friendly outing."

_Fine then, let's just throw him in jail without asking anything, because it's all 'chitchat,' _Apollo thought, annoyed.

"_**That night, we were filming in the alley between the Apartment block and the Wonder Bar,"**_

HOLD IT

"In between the Apartment Block and the Wonder Bar? You mean the one Tru--I mean Miss Gramarye performs at?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, she performed that night…it was…bloody magical," Neu said, starry eyed.

_Yes, I bet it was…She probably used her Magic Panties…wait a minute…_ Apollo thought, looking at Neu, suddenly coming to a conclusion… _Better leave that for now,_ Apollo thought, exasperated.

"_**We had seen Miss. Gramarye perform that night, leaving at 10PM to commence filming,"**_

HOLD IT

"What exactly were you filming?" Apollo asked.

"I thought it might've been obvious; we were filming a detective movie. I was some chap named…Detective…Sholmes?" Neu trailed off in thought, trying to remember his character.

"Ahem…anyway, who was Waye playing?" Apollo asked, trying to steer Neu from going into deep thought.

"Oh, Waye was playing the villain. I have a photo of him--oh, an' that detective said it might be evidence, so she approved it," Neu answered, presenting a photo. It depicted Waye, wearing what he wore in his other photo…except this one wasn't stained red.

_Hmm…this might come in handy, best to put it in the record,_ Apollo thought.

"Hmm…that's not what I thought he'd be wearing if he was a villain," Kirrel murmured.

"Eh?" Apollo looked at him.

"Oh, never mind, just keep on cross multiplying or whatever it was you were doing," Kirrel replied, hastily.

"_**Our director was filming me and Waye,"**_

HOLD IT

"Your director, who was he?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, well he's a new director, only done maybe one add…I think he asked us to keep his name safe from public until he made it big," Neu replied, staring off in the distance, sucking his pipe.

"Mr. Justice, is this line of question important?" The Judge asked.

Apollo pondered this question for a few moments. _Hmm…at the moment, I don't think it's important._ "At present, no, it's not important, but I think we should keep the director in mind for later," Apollo declared.

"Very well, on with the testimony." The Judge continued the proceedings.

"_**At 11PM, we stopped for 20 minutes for a break."**_

HOLD IT

"Only after an hour filming? That doesn't seem like a long enough time to warrant a break," Apollo asked.

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched. "Kid, we take a recess sometimes after an hour and a half, the time it takes for a recess doesn't matter,"

"That's right; it can be however long or however short before a recess. Objection sustained," The Judge approved.

_Urrgh, it still seems fishy is all,_ Apollo thought, sweating.

"_**At 11:20, We continued to film until midnight."**_

HOLD IT

"You only filmed for a grand total of an hour and a half?" Apollo asked, banging his fists.

"Well, this was our last night; we were just filming the final scene. We didn't have that much more to film. It went bloody quick, that's for sure." Neu sucked on his pipe.

"Furthermore, it seemed that the alleyway closed at 12:30AM, according to this Sign, it seemed it was a private one, belonging to the Apartment block next to the Wonder Bar" Payne chimed in, producing a photo.

"The Court accepts this into Evidence," The Judge said, nodding.

_Hmm…that sign is interesting…_Apollo thought._ It means that the killer only had half an hour to kill Waye and pin it on Neu…then dispose of the weapon. Should I press him?_

Apollo thought for a little longer. _No, best save it,_ he concluded.

"**Then I went home. I was not at the scene of the crime when it occurred."**

OBJECTION

Apollo slammed his fists on the table. "Mr. Neu, I know you didn't do it," Apollo started.

"Well, that's to be expected, you're my bloody defence," Neu grumbled.

"Yes, but if you're going to lie, I will raise my fist and my Chords of Steel. Take a look at this," Apollo continued, producing the Crime Photo

"Urrgh, what a ghastly site," Neu blurted out, looking fearful. "But what on earth has this to do with me?"

Apollo slammed his fists again. "Your footprints are at the scene…in Blood!"

"ARRRRK!" Neu reeled back.

"We have record that your footprints and your blood type were there…tell me, why conceal that?" Apollo demanded, banging his fists again.

"OBJECTION," Payne screeched. "Kid, that's my job to incriminate the defendant!"

"Yes, and it's my job to pronounce them Guilty!" The Judge butted in.

"Yes, but it's my job to expose the lies of witnesses," Apollo argued. "Mr. Neu, your footprints were found here in this photo, covered in blood. Police matched your shoes to them--they're identical," Apollo continued. He slammed his fists. "What do you have to say to that?"

"ARRRK!" Neu slammed the bench with his hand, face totally horror-struck. "WAIT! Fine…I guess I couldn't have gotten out of this totally clean..." Neu sighed.

"You mean, you're guilty?" Payne asked hopefully.

"NO, I'm bloody not guilty!" Neu yelled out.

The audience began to talk.

*BANG* Went the Gavel. "Order!" The Judge roared. "Mr. Neu, please go on with your testimony, and tell us the truth, or I will slam a Perjury charge on you so fast you won't see it coming," he declared.

_That's what she said, _Apollo thought. _Still, when was the last time ANYONE in this city got charged with perjury?_

Witness Testimony: The truth

"I was there. BUT NOT DURING THE BLOODY MURDER! I really did leave the alleyway at Midnight, but somehow I found my way back to the crime scene. When I got there, Waye was dead. His blood was seeping into the cracks and making puddles. I have no idea who did it, or when."

End Testimony

The Judge stared blankly. "His blood was seeping into the cracks?" he asked.

"That's correct, Your Honour. It was bloody frightening, that's for sure," Neu replied, nodding his head whilst sucking his pipe.

"But…I don't see where an earthquake had been, so where are these cracks?" The Judge asked.

"…" The Courtroom was silent.

"Ah yes…Your Honour, the alleyway was Cobblestone," Payne corrected.

"Then, why didn't you say the 'gaps between the cobblestones?'" The Judge asked sternly.

_Oh please…please don't tell me he needs to be clarified over that, _Apollo thought, sweat running down his forehead.

"This Judge isn't exactly the best shot in the scene, that's for sure," Kirrel joked, laughing silently.

_You're not exactly the best director in Hollywood either,_ Apollo thought to himself, fed up with this man. Suddenly, his bracelet tightened.

"Wha? My Bracelet…" Apollo murmured.

Kirrel's camera instantly swayed into Apollo's face.

"What Bracelet?" Kirrel's eyes were sparkling as he spoke.

_Oh no…how do I explain this? _"Uh…well…It's kinda hard to explain," Apollo smiled and shrugged, then started to muss his hair with his hand.

"Well start, we've got plenty of time," Kirrel said, eyes still sparkling

_What is he on about? We have NO time,_ Apollo thought, annoyed at his determination to document everything.

"Ok, believe me or not, my Bracelet tells me when people are lying. If I look at them closely, I can see their Nervous Ticks, then get them to explain them, opening the case up. I can perceive their habits, in other words," Apollo quickly rushed through, hoping not to arouse the Judge's attention.

Kirrel's eyes shone wider. He started to speak quickly, firing off standard reporter questions. "A supernatural power? That's great. When did you acquire it? Why? How? Is it use-?"

*SLAM*

"Mr. Kirrel, please stop talking to the Defence Attorney and let him do his job," The Judge ordered

"Yes, Your Honour, but tell the Attorney to stop asking me to get his finger on camera, its sorta annoying," Kirrel said, with a grin.

_What? Why, he's the one who's asking about every single legal term, when he's meant to be making a court documentary!_ Apollo thought, not amused.

"Mr. Justice, please just Cross Examine the Witness without getting Mr. Kirrel to make you look good, also I want the bit about the cobblestones stuck in for clarification," The Judge asked.

"Y-Yes, Your Honour," Apollo said. _Damn Kirrel,_ he thought.

CROSS EXAMINATION

"_**I was there. BUT NOT DURING THE BLOODY MURDER!"**_

HOLD IT

Apollo banged his fists. "Mr Neu, your footprints and DNA are at the crime scene. How come they're there if you weren't present during the murder?" he demanded.

"Erkk…well…I didn't notice the body at first, so as I was walking across the cobblestones, I looked down and saw him…that's when I panicked and tripped on his blood…my head banged on the dumpster…I think a bit of blood might've seeped out.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched. "Kid, that sounds awfully convenient," he said, flapping his blond hair.

"Well, that's the bloody truth, I didn't have anything to do with the murder," Neu protested, clutching his pipe.

HOLD IT

"Then…why did you not see the body or look down? Wouldn't it have smelled?"

Apollo asked.

"Well…the body was next to an utterly rank dumpster, so I didn't know that it was actually the smell of a bloody dead body…" Neu said, sucking his pipe to think.

_Poor choice of words there,_ Apollo thought, sweating madly.

_**"I really did leave the alleyway at Midnight, but somehow I found my way back to the crime scene."**_

HOLD IT

"Why did you decide to return?" Apollo asked, finger on forehead in thought.

"My director asked me too. Apparently we needed to refilm another scene," Neu said, sucking his pipe.

"What time was this?" Apollo asked, finger still on forehead.

"I think it was about twelve ten. I hadn't even bloody finished getting home," Neu said. A look of disdain was on his face.

"How far away is your home?" Apollo asked.

"OBJECTION!" screeched Payne. "Mr Justice, that line of question is totally irrelevant to the crime at hand, it doesn't matter how far away the person lives." Payne sniggered and putt his hand to his balding forehead.

"Objection Sustained; don't get off-topic," The Judge said, staring down Apollo.

_I better stay on topic, before they actually penalize me…_Apollo thought, sweat appearing again. _Wait…what did he say about his director? That's odd...when he mentions that…wait, I've got it, _Apollo's thoughts suddenly went at a mile a minute…he had seen something, which looked…out of place.

"_**I have no idea who had done it, or when."**_

_There, he looks nervous…I have to find it…_ Apollo was looking…for a sign that his defendant was hiding info.

_I know he's hiding something…but where?_ Apollo's eyes, heightened by a sudden sharpness in his sight, could see everything …Neu's eyes, his body, his mouth…that's when he saw the Nervous Tick

"GOTCHA!"

"Mr. Neu…I think you're hiding information," Apollo said.

"What?! Why the bloody hell would I hide information? I'm on trial for MURDER!" Neu was bent over slightly, clutching his pipe.

"Mr. Neu…whenever you told us about your director, you sucked your pipe," Apollo informed him, arms crossed, grinning.

"Yes, he sucked it for all it was worth, like a mad editor still stuck behind his deadline sucking a pen!" Kirrel responded, his camera now on Neu.

_Please don't make lame movie metaphors when I'm the focus of this documentary…_Apollo thought, annoyed.

"What is this? What on earth have you got to say to that Mr. Payne?" Neu said.

_Hey, I'm trying to help you here you idiot, don't ferry off ideas to the enemy! _Apollo's new confidence was shortened, his sweat returned.

"Yes, Mr. Justice, where are you going with this?" Payne replied, clearly not confident.

"Mr. Neu. When you just said, 'I have no idea who had done it,' you sucked your pipe again," Apollo continued.

"You-You're not saying!" Payne gasped.

"Yes I am…"

Apollo banged his fists on the table.

"YOU THINK YOUR DIRECTOR IS GUILTY, BUT YOU CAN'T FIND THE WORDS TO SAY IT!" Apollo yelled.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!" Neu screamed, reeling back, so much that he lost his balance and fell.

"That is all, Your Honour," Apollo said.

_Whew…I think I've bought him more _time, Apollo thought, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Wait…Mr. Justice, you intend to accuse Mr. Neu's director as the murderer?" The Judge asked, eyes bugged out in surprise.

"Correct, Your Honour," Apollo said, nodding.

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched. "Just who is this director anyway?! It's ludicrous to think he's the killer. Tell us who he is, if you're so sure," Payne said, sweat running down his face.

_Errk…I didn't think that far ahead…Wait…there's one person…but, he wouldn't… _Apollo thought, before he came to a conclusion.

The Judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Payne has a point. If you can't provide a name to this suspect, then your claim is not acceptable," The Judge declared.

_This is it…I think this is kinda making sense now…_ Apollo thought, finger on forehead.

"Mr. Justice, who is Mr. Neu's director?" The Judge asked

"TAKE THAT!"

"Mr. Andrew Kirrel, Your Honour," Apollo said, smiling.

"HAHAHAH! You can't be serious!" Kirrel laughed, "Why would I be in Court if I was the killer?"

"It's simple, to keep Neu quiet," Apollo said.

"This is most extraordinary! Mr. Justice, you're accusing the person filming your documentary as the killer?" The Judge was shocked.

"Yes…Your Honour." Apollo nodded.

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched. "Hee,hee! I knew it! You're mad! Mr. Justice, Mr. Kirrel isn't the killer," Payne said, sniggering as he flipped his hair.

"How do you know?" Apollo demanded, banging his table.

"Because…he's the Witness!" Payne screeched.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Apollo lurched back.

"It's true. I'm sorry to say, Mr. Justice, I just got my footage as well as to present my testimony," Kirrel said smirking, camera on Apollo.

_Urrk, he was meant to kill three birds with one stone… _Apollo thought, exasperated by the whole thing.

"I must say, your look of defeat is marvellous," Kirrel replied, a gleam in his eye.

The Judge banged his Gavel.

"The court will take a ten minute recess to get this information through our heads, then Mr. Kirrel will testify," The Judge ordered.

"Hee, hee, I told you I'd beat you," Payne sniggered, the hair flick no better.

_Oh darn…but that means…if he was the only one there..._ Apollo thought  
_He's the killer_…

The Judge banged his gavel. "Court will reconvene in ten minutes," He declared.

* * *

Whew, that was quite a long 8 months writing.  
Well, now that I've revealed the killer, lets give:  
Name Puns  
Aliastair Waye=This one is pretty easy, just shorten his name to Ali. Ali Waye=Alleyway  
Evan Neu=Pronounce it "new", to get Evan New=Avenue. Also "Neu" is German for "New", which refers to him being a new actor  
Andrew Kirrel=This is a Japanese pun. Because there is a lot of confusion over the L/R sound in Japanese, I've made a name who's meaning changes with these letters. Think of his name being mistranslated and reverse the R's and the L's. Andrew Kirrel=Andrew Killer. It's pretty simple.  
Now, I want you to leave your comments, give an analysis, tell me what to improve or what you want changed. I'd also like artwork if you would like to draw it, because I think it would be of great help to the story.  
So, the next part will be up when it is up. Do not expect regular updates as I don't have the time to write this all up at once.

Finally, I would like to give a Special Thanks to Croik, who was extremely helpful in the creative process of this story and being my editor. Without your help, this story would probably be still in developement hell. So thanks a lot Croik~  
And thats it for Part one of Odorodoh Case 1


	2. Case 1: Turnabout Film: Part 2

Part 2:  
Well, after countless months, Part 2 is here. The whole story will now be relocated to fanfiction net, due to the ease in which I can get the parts on. At expense will be the Objection and GOTCHA graphics, but oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

15th January, 2028  
11:35 AM  
Courtroom Lobby No.4

_Whew, that was easier then I thought, _Apollo thought, somewhat relieved to be out of the courtroom _Yet…taking Kirrel down is going to be much harder._

"POLLY!" Trucy screamed out as the doors banged open. Without warning, she leapt onto Apollo.

"Gaack, Trucy! You were just above me instead of next to me! Why are you so excited?" Apollo asked, trying to shake the girl off.

"I wasn't with you, it felt so weird! Seeing that reporter guy just point a camera…I just wanted to make it disappear," Trucy said, smiling.

_Is that a trait of all magicians or just the Gramarye's? _Apollo wondered.

"Besides…we wanted to help!" Trucy said, her arms at her sides, looking annoyed.

"We?" Apollo asked.

Suddenly, a wooden puppet appeared at Trucy's side and stole her hat. "You were simply mahvellous!" it said.

_Oh yeah, how could I forget?_ Apollo thought, smiling slightly at Trucy's most original magic trick. It was a wooden puppet by the name of Mr. Hat.

The door opened once more. Neu walked in, head down. "Mr. Neu…" Apollo began.

"I know what you're going to say. WHY DIDN'T YOU DOB YOUR BLOODY BOSS IN?!" IT'S BLOODY HARD YOU KNOW!" Neu screamed at Apollo-his composure was clearly lost.

"Mr. Neu, trust me, I know how hard it is to dob your boss in, I had to do it on my first case two years ago," Apollo said, murmuring the last part.

_That was when I met him…and my whole career went in a completely different direction, _Apollo's thoughts wandered. He had never thought so hard about it before…his first case, when he had accused his mentor Kristoph Gavin for murder. He knew how hard it was to do what Neu wanted to do.

"Really? I don't bloody believe it, lawyers tell you all sorts of stories…" Neu grumbled, looking sulky.

_Oh great, I pour my heart and soul out and he tramples on it, way to knock a guy when he's down, _Apollo thought, sweating.

"Anyways, Mr. Neu, what actually happened that night? I don't think you were telling the truth," Trucy asked.

"How did you bloody know?!" Neu demanded.

"What?! He was lying?" Apollo yelled. _I knew he was lying about what he knew, but not what he did…_

"A magician never reveals their secrets," Mr Hat replied, as Trucy smiled cutely.

"Grr…fine! I wasn't there during the murder…but my director called me up. When I got there, Neu was dead. I didn't know it at the time though, because I entered from the other side of the alleyway. When I got there, I did what he called me up to do. That's when the police came and arrested me," Neu explained.

Apollo jumped. "Mr. Neu! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Keep your bloody hair on, lawyer boy! I couldn't! Kirrel would have picked up on it! I couldn't incriminate him with anything!" Neu screamed at Apollo, clearly panicked.

"What has he got over you that makes him so afraid?" Trucy asked, looking concerned as she stowed Mr. Hat away.

"ARRRRK! Stop reading my bloody mind!" Neu's eyes darted to Trucy.

_Ah, this is the defendant I know and hate,_ Apollo thought, somewhat relaxing.

"OK! Listen. I was scared of him! Andrew Kirrel…he's a man you can't trust..." Neu began.

"Why though? Apart from being an arrogant idiot that is," Apollo asked.

"I…can't say; he'll kill me!" Neu said as he sucked his pipe. "But…I can say one thing; he called me up because…I forgot my shoes,"

"WHAT?!!" Apollo reared back.

"Polly? Why are you so surprised?" Trucy asked, looking confused.

_That's it…if Neu had left his shoes at the crime scene with Kirrel, then that gives Kirrel the opportunity to make the footprints!_ Apollo's mind was racing--he had figured a vital clue out.

"Mr. Neu! Did the Detective in charge allow for your shoes to be evidence?" Apollo asked, hopefully.

"Yes, she did…bloody cheap though, all I have to prove they're mine is an awful photo, here." Neu handed Apollo a photo of him and Waye out of costume. Neu's black, everyday sneakers were visible. They were distinctly different from the shoes he was wearing now: brown leather boots.

"Why did you forget your shoes? Especially when they're so different from the ones you're wearing now."

"Well, when we left, Mr. Kirrel let me keep the costume, so I must have forgotten them…bloody hell, if I hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to frame me!" Neu said, suddenly clutching his pipe in frustration.

"Well, we have something, but we're missing two crucial things," Apollo said.

"What? What are we missing?" Trucy asked, confused again.

"We need to find this murder weapon. We still haven't presented a weapon that ties him to the crime," Apollo said.

"I have no bloody idea what he used to kill Waye…but…I have an idea," Neu said, turning around. On the back of his head, concealed by his hair, was a bump--a fairly recent one as well.

"Mr. Neu! Where did you get that?" Apollo asked.

"When we were filming, I banged my head on the bloody dumpster! That's why my blood was at the scene--I was bleeding, but because we only had one night left, we just took a break. That's why we had to take a bloody break, Neu explained.

"What's the second thing we need to prove Polly?" Trucy asked as she felt Neu's head.

"OI! I didn't give you permission to feel it!" Neu yelled. Trucy backed off.

"The second thing? We need to prove a motive. We have no idea why Kirrel killed Waye," Apollo said.

"I've got no bloody idea, you'll have to figure that out yourself," Neu said. Just then, the Bailiff called five minutes to go.

"We better go, but first, I need to write what you said and get the Bailiff and Detective to approve this," Apollo said.

"Lawyer…be careful. Mr. Kirrel is a devious man; he'll use every bloody trick he knows to get off. Please, PROVE ME BLOODY INNOCENT!" Neu yelled as he was taken in.

_As much as he yells, he's right…Mr. Kirrel's going to be a tough nut to crack. Oh well, I've got no choice, here comes Justice!_ Apollo thought; his determination strengthened.

"Don't forget me, Polly. Here comes Gramarye!" Trucy yelled as she hurried up to Apollo.

_Urrk, maybe she can read minds now… _Apollo thought.

---

15th January, 2028  
11:47 AM  
Courtroom No.4

*Bang!*

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Mr. Evan Neu," The Judge declared. "The Court will now here the testimony of the Prosecution's witness."

As Kirrel got up, he smirked at Apollo.

_Grr…I just want to punch him. Oh well. I'll take him on with my Chords of Steel! _Apollo thought.

Payne begun the questioning.

"Name?"

Kirrel yawned. "Your Honour, you already know my name, is this process necessary?" he asked, feigning exhaustion.

"I'm afraid so. You need to be presented as a normal witness; that means following the procedure," The Judge said sternly.

"Very well, my Name is Andrew Kirrel."

"Age and Occupation?" Payne continued.

"I'm thirty-seven and I'm a freelance director, looking for work," Kirrel said, smiling as he held his camera.

_This is not the time for shameless plugs,_ Apollo thought, annoyed.

"Now, as I understand it, you have evidence that incriminates the defendant as well as an eyewitness testimony?" The Judge asked.

"That's correct, Your Honour. I stumbled across Neu in the act after the filming session. I even filmed it," Kirrel said, smiling yet more smugly--if that were possible.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Apollo reared back.

"Ooo, that's just great, could you do it again for the camera?" Kirrel laughed as he took a video out of the camera.

"Mr. Kirrel, please refrain from filming the Defence and give your testimony," The Judge ordered.

"Yes, Your Honour,"

"Hee-hee, you stand no chance kid," Payne sniggered again, sounding like a chalkboard and nails…painful.

Witness Testimony 

"To clarify matters; I am the director to Waye and Neu. We were finishing our filming to the movie I was directing that night in the alleyway. We stopped for a break at 11PM. However, Neu killed Waye at the end of filming at 12AM. And I have the evidence to prove it!"  
End Testimony

"So you actually caught Neu in the act?!" The Judge exclaimed with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Yes, Your Honour, I filmed it with my camera right here," Kirrel smiled as he lifted his camera up.

"HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled out.  
"How can we know that it's the moment of murder? You could just be using your clever editing to make it look like a murder!"

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched.

"Kid, we've checked. It's decisive evidence that Neu is the murderer. That's why we didn't need the weapon!

"HOLD IT!"

"Is this even legal evidence, why wasn't it on the evidence list?" Apollo asked.

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched.  
"Trust me kid, it's verified by the Detective in charge, she has a note to verify it, here!" Payne chucked a note at Apollo.

Apollo looked at the note. "Mr. Kirrel's entire technology catalogue is legal evidence, authorised by Detective Skye" it read.

_Damn, but…wait a second…why…why haven't they presented this video until now?_ Apollo thought.

Apollo banged his fists.

"Then why didn't you just say that it was on the video? I say you're bluffing!" Apollo pointed his finger at Payne.

"Urkk!" Payne reared back.

There was a murmur around the galley, people whispering whether this young Attorney was right or the Prosecution had won.

*BANG*  
"Order! I will have order! Mr. Justice." The Judge looked at Apollo. "Are you going to claim this video is false?" The Judge asked.

"Polly? How do we prove it's a fake video?" Trucy asked.

"Well…we should start by watching it. Can we?" Apollo asked Kirrel.

"Sure, you can watch to your hearts delight," Kirrel said, smirking as he gave the video to the bailiff so he could put it in the T.V. The Judge had called one in during the recess.

The T.V flickered. Than an image appeared on screen. Two men in trench coats were discussing something. Suddenly, one hit the other with something (it couldn't be made out) as one man fell to the cobblestone, before the other came up to the screen. Suddenly, the shot ended and the television screen was blank.

"…" Apollo was sweating.

"…" Kirrel stood there, smirking as he filmed the reaction.

"…" The audience was completely dumbfounded.

"...Was…was that the Prosecution's decisive evidence?" The Judge asked.

Apollo slammed his fists on the bench.  
"How on earth does that prove my client is Guilty? Why," he slammed his fists again, "YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE WHO HIT WHOM!" he yelled.

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched.

He was smirking, little sniggers coming out of his mouth.  
"I'm afraid not, Kid…look at this frame," Payne pressed pause at a point.

In the frame paused, the figure who was hitting the other had something in his other hand, and though the perpetrator's face may not have been visible, something which made this figure to be Neu was.

"ARRRRRRRRGH!" Apollo screeched.

"It-its Neu's pipe!" Trucy yelled out.

"Why! This is most definitely Mr. Neu attacking Mr. Waye!" The Judge exclaimed.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Payne, that's how I could tell who was hitting who," Kirrel smirked at Apollo. "Could you do that again for the camera please, Mr. Justice?"

_How? How could this be? How could Neu think he could get away?_ Apollo thought; panicking.

"Mr. Justice, this indeed is enough evidence to pass a verdict. Do you have any objections?" The Judge asked.

_If Neu is innocent, this video is a fake, or…wait…no…it might not be a FAKE, but…_Apollo's mind raced.

"Polly, do you think…?" Trucy asked.

"I do Trucy," Apollo replied to her thoughts.

"Your Honour, the defence doesn't object to this video, but I would like to point out something that struck me as odd," Apollo asked.

"Really? What is that?" The Judged asked puzzled.

"The timestamp," Apollo said, grinning broadly as he pointed to it on the TV.

*13th January, 2028*  
*12:05 AM*  
*Video #VID098#*

"Your Honour, this timestamp is proof that this video is a fraud!" Apollo yelled.

"It is, how?" The Judge asked puzzled.

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo presented a piece of paper.

"This is the Filming Schedule, according to both Mr. Neu and Mr. Kirrel. According to both of them, they filmed until 11PM for a break, then until 12AM on the 13th of January,"

"Yes? But that's the same date as the timestamp!" Payne declared.

Apollo shook his head. "Yes…but Mr. Kirrel said that the murder happened after they had finished…meaning…" Apollo banged his desk. "THAT THE TAPE SHOULD BE THE 14TH, NOT THE 13TH"

"EEHHHHH!" Kirrel jumped back, catching his camera.

"This tape is over a day away from the murder. It was filmed the night prior!" Apollo smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Urrr…Arr…hmm…" Kirrel begun to fidget with his camera.

*BANG*

"Mr. Kirrel, this evidence appears to have been falsified. False evidence is a serious crime, you know?" The Judge said.

"Wait! I…I'm so sorry, Your Honour, may I please explain?" Kirrel regained his composure.

_Oh no…that's not good_ Apollo begun to sweat hard. He was too used to these 'clarifications'.

"Please explain then, Mr. Kirrel," The Judge said sternly.

"You see…this camera…I've been filming a day behind…" Kirrel said, smiling.

"WHAAAT?!" Apollo reared back.

"It's true. It's an old camera. It doesn't pick up on when months have thirty days, so it just says thirty-first. So when November came…I guess I forgot to change it…sorry…I don't think I've changed it since October…" Kirrel smirked.

_That's…That's…not fair, _Apollo thought madly.

"I…I see…that would make it a day early, throwing the system in chaos. Mr. Justice, do you object?" The Judge asked Apollo.

_Wait…not since October huh? That does make a difference! _Apollo suddenly had an idea.

"I do…you say you haven't changed it since October…does that mean you haven't changed the DST as well?" Apollo asked.

"No, I wouldn't have…wait…" Kirrel suddenly realised what he had said.

"Exactly, if you hadn't…then," Apollo slammed his desk. "ITS AN HOUR OFF!"

"EEEHHH!" Kirrel jumped up again, just catching his camera.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched. "That changes nothing!" He yelled.

"OBJECTION" Apollo yelled.

"I'm afraid it does. If he hasn't altered it, which he claims he hasn't, then the real time stamp would be 11PM, January 12th, in other words, 11PM, January 13th" Apollo said.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"But that's impossible! The murder had to happen on the 14th!" Payne argued.

"OBJECTION" Apollo yelled.  
"I'm not arguing it did, but this video doesn't appear to have been filmed the night prior…in fact," Apollo banged his desk. "THIS IS JUST FOOTAGE OF THE MOVIE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHKKKK!" Kirrel jumped back again, just catching the camera by his fingernails.

_I think…I disproved the video as evidence;_ Apollo breathed a sigh of relief.

*Bang*

"Mr. Kirrel, this appears to prove your 'decisive evidence' as a fraud. This makes you much more suspicious," The Judge told Kirrel sternly.

"…Yes, Your Honour." Kirrel said. The smirk had vanished and been replaced by a slightly worried face.

_I better get this opportunity to get him to testify, _Apollo thought. "Your Honour, the defence asks that we get Mr. Kirrel to testify to what he saw and not what he filmed." he asked.

"Why what he saw Polly?" Trucy asked.

"If he's the killer, what he saw is a lie. Once we disprove everything he says, we can prove he's the killer, as well as destroy his credibility," Apollo replied.

"Didn't we already do that with proving the fake evidence?" Trucy wondered.

*Bang*

"Miss Gramarye, please stop interrupting Mr. Justice when he's making a request," The Judge asked, sternly.

"Sorry, Your Honour," Trucy replied.

"In any case, the Court will now hear Mr. Kirrel's testimony on what he saw and not what he filmed," The Judge demanded.

"Fine, I'll oblige, but…what I saw and filmed are one and the same," Kirrel said, with a slight hint of malice.

_You wish,_ Apollo thought.

Witness Testimony: What I saw

"I was starting the initial editing when I heard a heated argument. Intrigued, I went to see what was going on. Neu and Waye were arguing, I think it was about Money. Then suddenly, Neu pushed Waye into the dumpster. I think it was on the corner. The impact that had on Waye's neck killed him. With that, blood started to seep out onto the cobblestones. Neu panicked and ran, leaving a bloody trail. That's when I set a trap for him. I saw this all from where the sign was, out of sight."

End Testimony

"And you were filming this the entire time?" The Judge asked with wide eyes.

"No, I was too intrigued to even think of filming, that was just a lie to make today go faster," Kirrel replied. Strangely, he was smirking again.

The Judge shook his head. "Fabricating evidence is a serious crime. You will have to face that charge at a later trial for your stupidity," The Judge said.

_I don't know about that. Phoenix mentioned someone…what was his name again?_ Apollo thought.

"Mr. Justice, please cross examine the witness," The Judge asked.

"Gladly," Apollo said. _If Neu is innocent, then Kirrel is lying through his teeth. Let's expose it. _He clenched his fists in determination.

CROSS EXAMINATION

"_**That's when I set a trap for him."**_

HOLD IT!

Apollo banged his fists on the table.

"You set a trap for him? How?" Apollo asked.

"Well, when he ran for it, I called him back as the director. I told him I needed to talk. Before that, I called the police." Kirrel said, his camera square at Apollo.

"Can you confirm that, Mr. Payne?" The Judge asked.

"Yes, Mr. Kirrel called from his phone at 12:25AM. The arrest was as 12:30AM--just when the alleyway was closing. We have Kirrel's phone records, approved as well," Payne said, presenting a list.

_Good, that'll be useful for later, _Apollo thought, smiling to himself.

"The Court accepts Kirrel's phone records into evidence," The Judge said.

"Polly, why didn't you just spot the contradiction out?" Trucy asked.

"Because I needed this evidence. We have to prove Kirrel got Neu onto the scene to prove Neu's testimony. This evidence proves it," Apollo told her.

"Ah, that was really clever then, Polly," Trucy replied in awe.

_Yes it was. Hehe, I think I'm getting better at this lawyer thing, _Apollo thought smugly.

"_**Then suddenly, Neu pushed Waye into the dumpster"**_

HOLD IT

"So you're saying that the murder weapon…was the dumpster?" Apollo asked, looking a little perplexed.

"Yes, I think it was, but it was more…well, the way he pushed him in," Kirrel said. He was filming Apollo as he said it.

"How he was pushed in?" Apollo asked curious.

"Yes, he hit the corner of the dumpster, at around the back of his neck. I'm almost certain that bump killed him," Kirrel said, still filming Apollo.

"I-I See! So that's why there was no murder weapon then," The Judge exclaimed.

"Thank you witness, you've helped cleared up a very big hole in our case," Payne said, with the dreaded hair flip.

"Most welcome, Mr. Payne," Kirrel said in a suave, confident voice.

"Wait, Polly…that can't be right, can it?" Trucy asked him as her fists clenched.

"What do you mean? It seems like a good explanation." Apollo confessed, sweating.

"Yeah…but that means…one piece of evidence is wrong…" Trucy said.

_One piece? Wait a second…_Apollo thought.

"_**The impact that had on Waye's neck killed him."**_

OBJECTION

Apollo smiled.

"Mr. Kirrel…your explanation to the murder is actually quite clever," Apollo said.

"Thank you, although give Mr. Neu the credit of actually doing it," Kirrel said, confident and shooting Apollo with his camera.

"Yes…but it's a shame you left one thing out." Apollo crossed his arms.

"What?" Kirrel still smiled.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"Kid, he didn't leave anything out, he told us how the defendant did the deed!" Payne said, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Then how do you explain this contradiction? Look at this photo you submitted at the start of court." Apollo presented the crime photo of Waye's body.

"I don't see anything unusual," The Judge said. His eyes were narrow.

"Well...let me point it out," Apollo said. _Why can't the Judge ever pick out the contradictions without us explaining them?_ He thought.

"Take a look at Waye's forehead. On it, you can clearly see that someone has hit him there," Apollo said.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"Kid, Mr. Kirrel told us that the defendant pushed Neu onto the dumpster! That would have done it!" He screeched at Apollo.

Apollo shook his head. "That's impossible," he said bluntly. He banged his fists on the table.

"HE TOLD US HE HIT HIS NECK ON THE DUMPSTER, NOT HIS FOREHEAD!".

"EHHHHK!" Kirrel reeled back, just catching his camera.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"Perhaps he saw it wrong and he saw the defendant push the victim forwards onto the dumpster!" Payne argued.

"OBJECTION" Apollo yelled.

"That's also impossible. If Neu really did kill Waye by pushing him forwards, then his body should be on his front, facing the cobblestones," Apollo explained. "In other words." He banged his fists. "MR. KIRREL HAD TO HAVE HIT WAYE WITH SOMETHING!"

"EHHHHHK!" Kirrel suddenly broke out in a sweat.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"This-this-this is ABSURD! There's no evidence at all that he's the killer! Besides! Neu's footprints are on the blood, not his!" Payne yelled.

"True…but have a look at this," Apollo presented Neu's shoes.

"What have the shoes got to do with me?" Kirrel said, he was still in a sweat, looking quite mad.

"Well, also look at this. This is Neu's testimony, witnessed by me and the bailiff out in the Defendant Lobby. I also got Detective Skye to approve it to be used as evidence, incidentally. He claims that Kirrel called him up because he forgot his shoes." Apollo read the testimony.

"So? How is this even relevant?" Payne asked, sweating a little on his forehead.

Apollo grinned. "What was one of the key pieces of evidence against Mr. Neu again?" he asked.

"It was bloody footprints…wait…ARRRRRGGGH!" Payne reeled back.

Apollo nodded. "Yes. The fact is Kirrel had Neu's real shoes in the alleyway that night. That means…" Apollo banged his fists.

"HE MADE THE FOOTPRINTS UP TO FRAME NEU!" Apollo pointed his finger straight at Kirrel.

"EHHHHHHHHHHK!" Kirrel suddenly lurched right back, his camera hanging precariously on one finger.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"That's completely ridiculous! How do you intend to prove that?" Payne screeched.

"HOLD IT" A voice suddenly rang out.

Someone else was on the stand. She looked very agitated.

"Honestly, when you can't prove something, use science!" she said.

"DETECTIVE SKYE!" Apollo yelled.

"Yes, long time no see, how's Mr. Wright?" She said in a grouchy voice.

"Detective, don't just barge into my courtroom!" The Judge banged his gavel.

_She doesn't seem to have changed a bit; Detective Ema Skye--the scientific investigator. She was the detective Wright helped out almost twelve years ago,_ Apollo thought.

"Listen, this case wasn't meant to go on for so long, but since we've hit a debate…lets solve it with this," Ema presented some powder.

"Wow, what other stuff does she have in that bag?" Trucy wondered.

_Why are you so awed, Miss. Magic Pantie_s? Apollo wondered.

"Wha-Wha-what? You want to fingerprint the shoes?!" Payne asked. He was clearly mad. "That's absurd!"

"Yes, but this'll disprove the Attorney's theory if Kirrel's prints aren't on it," She said, already starting to apply the powder.

_Why is it I seem to always be the enemy_? Apollo thought. His face was not amused.

Ema continued to apply the powder, then she blew it away. Soon after, she compared the prints.

"Well? Well?" The Judge asked, excitedly.

"Keep your hair on, I'm still analysing!" she yelled out.

_Seems I was wrong, she's grouchier then ever.._ Apollo thought as he pressed his forehead with his finger.

Ema then stopped.

"Well that was *MUNCH* unexpected," she said, munching on something.

"Tell us already, and no eating in my courtroom!" The Judge was stern as he banged his gavel.

"Well *MUNCH* There were two sets of prints on the *MUNCH* shoe. One belonged to Mr. Neu and the *MUNCH* other belonged to Mr. Kirrel…" Ema continued munching on her Snackoos, she didn't look very pleased.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Payne reeled back.

_Yes! That proves it! _Apollo cheered in his mind.

He banged his fists on the table.

"That proves my theory that Kirrel used the shoes!" He yelled.

"I'm afraid it looks like that, his thumb is in the inside of the shoe. That's a good indication that he was holding it like so," Ema said, having stopped eating and showing off the shoe. She held it, using her thumb on the inside to keep it upright.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHK!" Kirrel suddenly yelled. He was on the side of the Witness stand, having been moved by the Detective.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"Are you mad? This proves nothing! All it proves is that he held the shoes!" Payne said.

"OBJECTION" Apollo yelled. "Well, let's disprove that statement too! Detective Skye, do you have any Luminol?" Apollo asked.

"Yes I do! How did you know?" Ema put a hand to her mouth, shocked at Apollo's knowledge of Forensics.

"What are you hoping to prove?" The Judge asked.

"It's simple really. If someone was to walk in blood, especially blood in puddles, there should be a blood spatter of sorts. If Mr. Kirrel held the shoes instead of Neu walking, there should be a space where his hands were holding the shoes," Apollo explained.

"I-I see! Well, Detective Skye, it's all yours. We're waiting!" The Judge allowed Ema to use the Luminol.

Ema sprayed the Luminol onto the shoe. On the soles of the shoe, there was all blue.  
"Well this proves they stepped in blood," She said.

"We knew that already! Get to the point!" Payne yelled.

"Well, if you say it like that, I won't. I should point out that bleach is atrocious!" Ema said.

"URRRK!" Payne shut up, clearly embarrassed.

When Ema sprayed the Luminol on the shoe's sides, she gasped.

"The defence is right! There are a few splashes of blood here, but…none where Kirrel's hand could go." She grabbed his free hand and compared it. The match was uncanny.

"EEHHHHHHHHHKKKK!" Kirrel screamed, pulling his hand free.

"Detective Skye. Ask next time when you touch the Witness!" The Judge ordered.

Apollo banged his fists. "Well…this is proof that Mr. Kirrel indeed used these shoes to make footprints!" he yelled.

The crowd murmured.  
*BANG*

"Order! I demand order!" The Judge yelled.

"Bu-bu-bu-but this still doesn't prove that Mr. Kirrel is the killer! All it proves was he framed Neu!" Payne stammered.

"That's why he is the killer! He was the only one at the scene!" Apollo yelled.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"Bu-bu-but he has no motive. Why would he kill his actor?!"

"If I may interrupt…" Kirrel said, coming up to the stand, pushing Ema out of it.

"Hey! Wait until I've finished here!" Ema yelled, throwing a Snackoo at Kirrel._  
_

"I think you are done, Detective Skye…" Apollo said.

"That's beside the point!" Ema threw a Snackoo at Apollo.

_Wow, been a while since I was snackoo'd,_ Apollo thought.

"You may step down now, Detective Skye," The Judge said.

Kirrel was now on the stand alone.

"Mr. Kirrel, there is evidence that you fabricated evidence again. Not only with the video, but now with the footprints. Your credibility as a witness is definitely on the down and your Perjury and fabrication charges will be dealt with. Now what is it you want to say?" The Judge said this rather gravely.

"Yes yes…I just wanted to say I didn't have a motive," Kirrel said. His suave voice and smirk were visible again.

_Damn, this guy obviously doesn't know when to quit_, Apollo thought; he was close, he knew it.

"Well Mr. Justice, there appears to be a problem in your case. You've yet to prove Mr. Kirrel has a motive…if you cannot, then your case will fall apart. Do you have a way to prove this man has a motive?" The Judge asked.

_Wait, how did the case come to this? I don't know how to prove a motive! _Apollo began to sweat and clam up.

"Wait, Polly…why was Kirrel allowed to film again?" Trucy asked in determination

"What if…what if he actually had taken credit for someone else's work?" Trucy asked.

"I'm not sure…why do you ask?" Apollo was confused.

"Well…it's just…some of Daddy's cases…I remember one with this famous prosecutor who murdered a Defence Attorney. He did it because his reputation was tarnished or something like that. What if…this guy killed to protect a reputation?" Trucy asked.

_Wait…that's…that's not a bad idea, _Apollo thought.

Apollo nodded.  
"The defence does have a motive to prove…we think," He said, arms folded and smirking.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"You've got to be kidding, this witness is clean!" Payne said as he flipped his hair.

"Well…at the moment yes…but…the defence has a request. We wish Mr. Kirrel to testify about his first project." Apollo said.

"Hi-His first project?" The Judge asked.

"Yes, the legal system commercial from last year. Mr. Kirrel was the director/creator of it I hear," Apollo said.

"Indeed I was," Kirrel said as he smirked at Apollo.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"TH-THIS IS ABSURD! You can't do it! It breaks both rules of Evidence law! It hasn't been approved!" Payne was almost foaming at the mouth.

"OBJECTION" Apollo yelled.  
"I think not. Take a look at this note you chucked at me, it says that 'Mr Kirrel's entire technology catalogue can be presented as evidence.' This includes his earlier works, does it not?" Apollo was grinning ear to ear.

"AAAARRRKKK!" Payne reared back.  
"That isn't all! HOW IS THIS RELEVANT AT ALL?!" He screamed.

"I'm afraid that is true, Mr. Justice. I don't see how this is relevant to this case," The Judge asked.

_Damn, I was hoping I could get through that without worrying about relevancy,_ Apollo thought.

"HOLD IT!" A voice rang out. Trucy slammed her fists. "Mr. Kirrel, who is in your video?" she demanded.

_Wow, I guess she helped Mr. Wright study for the bar exam or something. _Apollo was impressed with her intimidation…if a little frightened.

"Wha? Well…I think there were several actors…Honda, Colango, Neu, Waye..." Kirrel listed them off.

Apollo banged his fists. "Mr. Alistair Waye? Mr. Evan Neu?" Apollo demanded._  
_

"EHHHHHHHHHHK!" Kirrel rang out.

"Yo-You had met both of the actors in this commercial?" The Judge asked.

"Yes…so, therefore…" Apollo banged his fists.

"THERE WAS A CHANCE A MOTIVE COULD HAVE BEEN MADE"

"EHHK!" Kirrel leapt back, just catching his camera yet again.

"Bailiff! Get the commercial!" The Judge roared, banging his gavel.

Within about five minutes, the bailiff had the video.

"HOLD IT" Apollo yelled.  
"First…I want Mr. Kirrel removed from the witness stand and put in the defence lobby for the duration of this," he asked.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"What for?" He demanded, sweating profusely.

The Judge nodded. "Yes, I'm confused by that too Mr. Justice. Why do you wish to take the witness out of the courtroom?"

"It's simple, but may I please explain when Mr. Kirrel is out of the room?" Apollo asked.

"Very well, but if this is a stalling, then you'll receive a penalty so big, you'll have to charge postage for it," The Judge said.

"Good joke, Your Honour," Payne piped in.

_Even I have to admit, that was a good one, _Apollo thought, trying to stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

"Thank you, I got it from a calendar my Grandson gave me," The Judge chucked and banged his gavel.

*BANG*

"Please remove the witness from the courtroom," The Judge ordered.

Mr. Kirrel was escorted from the witness stand. He looked perplexed, but at the same time, fearful. When he passed the Defence's bench, Apollo couldn't help but to smirk at him. When he had left, Apollo faced the Judge. He begun to explain.

"Your Honour. What I intend to do is present this as evidence. The defence believe that if Mr. Kirrel has a motive, it's in this video. Perhaps…" Apollo banged his fists. "This video isn't even his."

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"THa-THa-That's RIDICULOUS! He's the director! We ran a check on him!" Payne screeched.

The Judge shook his head. "Overruled. The defence has raised a possible answer."

*BANG*

"We shall now watch the Commercial directed by the witness," The Judge ordered.

With that, the commercial was played.

It begun with a man walking down a dark road. Suddenly, a man came out of nowhere, brandishing a knife. "Jimmy, what?" An American voice rang out of the man. He went to attack when police stopped him. Suddenly, he was in the courtroom, where a gavel was slammed. Then the words 'Believe in the Courts and stop crimes like this'. Then it ended, with a disclaimer.

"…" The court was silent.

"Polly? Where was the motive?" Trucy whispered.

_Damn, there was nothing in there, _Apollo panicked._ Wait…perhaps I can prove Kirrel's a fraud._

"Mr. Justice, I didn't see anything in there, please explain to me this 'motive'" The Judge ordered.

_I hope I've got this right…otherwise..._Apollo thought.

"The defence is going to prove that Mr. Kirrel did not make this commercial," Apollo began.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"Kid, that's impossible to prove!" Payne declared.

"TAKE THAT"  
"Well can I ask…where is the defendant in this video?" Apollo smirked.

"What? Well that's stupid he's….wait….ARRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!" Payne reared back, hair blowing everywhere.

The Judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Justice, please explain yourself!"

"Recall Mr. Kirrel listing off the actors," Apollo asked.

"Mercedes, Rivioli, Haye, Alt…no, I don't understand," The Judge shook his head.

_Perhaps if you could recall them properly_, Apollo thought, exasperated at the Judge's terrible memory.

"No, the actors were Honda, Colango, Waye and Neu…and there is the contradiction. There were four actors in that commercial. However," Apollo banged his fists on the bench, "NEU WAS NOWHERE IN SIGHT!" he yelled.

"I-I-see…" The Judge said.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"So what?! That doesn't prove a motive at all!" Payne screeched.

"OBJECTION" Apollo yelled.  
"I'm not finished yet. I also want to point out the disclaimer," Apollo said, pausing at the disclaimer. "Look at this. Although Andrew Kirrel's name is listed as Director, look at the Assistant," Apollo said.

"Dolly Waye…ARRRGH!" The Judge yelled in surprise.

"I-I know that director," Trucy said.

"Exactly. Dolly wasn't an assistant. She was a director. Not just any director, she was Waye's wife," Apollo explained.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"How is any of this relevant? Perhaps she took a stab at Assisting!" Payne yelled.

"I must take the Prosecution's side, there isn't enough solid proof that this is a motive," The Judge explained.

"Oh no," Apollo started.

The Judge shook his head. "I'm afraid there isn't enough proof that this is a plausible motive. I'm going to bring Kirrel back in." The Judge said.

_Damn, I was so close, there has to be something I can do_, Apollo began to panic.

"Polly! Do something!" Trucy begged.

"I-I can't. There isn't enough proof," Apollo's voice turned raspy. He was finished.

Suddenly, a voice rang out.  
"I BLOODY OBJECT!"

Neu was suddenly on the stand.

"Neu!" Apollo yelled.

"The defendant! What are you doing?" The Judge asked.

"I won't let my boss get away with this bloody scandal!" Neu exclaimed. His pipe was missing.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"We've already heard your testimony. We're about to bring the witness back in. Get off the stand," Payne demanded.

"OBJECTION" Apollo yelled.  
"Your Honour, let Neu say what he wants to say!" Apollo begged.

"Hmm…" The Judge thought. "I will let the defendant say one statement and one alone," he declared.

"Thank you, Your Honour," Neu said. "I wanted to tell you that Kirrel has been in court before … for copyright infringement."

"WHAT?!" Apollo yelled, rearing back.

"This ad was created by Dolly Waye, with Kirrel as her assistant. He stole the credit and became quite famous for it. Dolly sued the bloody git for it," Neu went on.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"Bu-bu-but we didn't find anything like that when we ran our check on him!" Payne yelled.

"Well that's because he bloody won. It probably didn't matter to the police," Neu argued.

"But how do you know Dolly made the commercial?" Apollo asked.

"Waye explained to me. He told me his reasons for coming to Kirrel's movie," Neu explained, fiddling with his hat.

"I-I see, what was his motivation?" The Judge asked.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"Your Honour, the defendant is clearly making this all up!" He argued.

"Overruled, I want to hear what he has to say at the very least," The Judge dismissed Payne.

_Ouch. That's one hell of a rejection, _Apollo thought smirking.

"He claimed that Dolly sent him to try and blackmail Kirrel into handing over the rights for the ad, but Kirrel bloody killed him!" Neu slammed the witness stand.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"This is madness! Where is this supposed blackmail?!" He demanded.

"Oh, I have it right here. Incidentally, the bloody Detective signed for it." Neu smiled as he produced a photo.

This photo revealed a sight which indeed proved that Kirrel was the understudy. It was him holding the boom microphone as a woman held a clap-board, sitting in the chair.

_This proves that Kirrel is a fake director!_ Apollo's mind was racing, he had the evidence he needed.

"This piece of evidence is what killed Waye!" Apollo declared.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"If a photo exists, why was it never presented at court?!" Payne demanded.

"Didn't I just bloody say? Dolly wanted to blackmail Kirrel. When he did what he did, she decided she could make more money from him then simply owning the rights to the ad," Neu explained.

"This proves nothing! You don't even know if this was at the scene of the crime!" Payne screeched.

"Oh yeah? Well have a look at the other, bloody side," Neu smiled as he flipped the back. On it was a large splotch of blood, with some dirt as well.

"ARRK!" Payne reared back.

"The detective tested it as well. She claims its Waye's blood." Neu said.

"When did you get this evidence?" Payne demanded, eyes wild.

"I picked it up when I went to get my shoes. I bloody knew that Kirrel was the killer when I saw the photo, but I couldn't dob him in. Its bloody hard to do that to your boss," Neu said.

"I-I See…" The Judge said.

_The fact that that photo was there is proof enough that Kirrel has a motive_. Apollo's mind clicked this fact.

"Bring the witness back and tell him everything," The Judge ordered.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.  
"Hee hee, so you insist that this video is actually Dolly Waye's?" Payne sniggered as he spoke.

"Yes, the photo as well as Neu's Testimony confirms this," Apollo replied. _What has he got planned? _

"Well then kid, this video is instantly illegal evidence!" Payne declared.

"WHAAAAAT?!!!" Apollo reared back.

"Mr. Payne, please explain yourself!" The Judge demanded, banging his gavel.

"It's simple. The only reason this evidence was allowed was because it came from Kirrel's catalogue. However, you just proved he stole it, therefore," Payne's eye's gleamed.

"IT'S NOT HIS!" He screeched.

"OBJECTION" A voice came out.

Trucy banged her own fists. "Mr. Payne, I hate to break it to you, but you'd make a terrible copyright prosecutor," Trucy said.

_Is that what they're called? I don't know about that, _Apollo thought.

"Miss Gramarye, what do you mean?" The Judge demanded.

_Does the Judge know__** anything**__ about law?_ Apollo thought, looking dumbfounded.

"Well, if we look at Waye vs. Kirrel, Kirrel won. Therefore, the rights of the commercial are his, even though he didn't make it. Take me as an example. I own Magnifi Gramarye's magic, but I didn't necessarily invent it," Trucy explained.

Apollo banged his fists.  
"She's right! Kirrel owns the copyrights, therefore…THE EVIDENCE IS STILL LEGAL!"

"ARRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" Payne reared back.

*BANG*

"It seems the prosecution's case is out of the window. The witness must explain the situation," The Judge ordered.

Within five minutes, Kirrel had been put back on the stand, looking nervous as all hell. When the Judge explained that they had discovered a motive, Kirrel began to sweat quite badly, clutching his camera.

"Your Honour, surely you don't believe the rubbish that Mr. Injustice is trying to say." Kirrel said, trying his arrogant smile.

"Actually, Mr. Neu provided the 'rubbish' that I was using," Apollo said, smiling as he crossed his arms.

"Well that's swell, once this is over, I'll fire Neu," Kirrel said, smiling evilly.

"Do you have anything to say at all, Mr. Kirrel?" The Judge said.

"Well, this whole case is complete rubbish. So I forged a bit of evidence and stole a commercial, so what? Until you prove I hit Waye, you have nothing," He said, shaking his camera.

_Wait a minute…he said something there that was interesting, _Apollo thought."Wait, 'until you prove I hit Waye'…what does that mean?" Apollo asked.

"What are you on about, Injustice?" Kirrel asked, twirling his camera in his hand.

"Well, you said that…but we've yet to prove how Waye died, even if he was hit…how do you know he was hit?" Apollo asked, puzzled.

Kirrel snorted.  
"You took me too literally, I meant until you prove I killed him, you have nothing. You haven't even proven what the murder weapon was," Kirrel said.

Without any warning, Apollo's bracelet began to tighten.  
"Polly! Your Bracelet!" Trucy said.

_Aaack, how did she know? Oh wait, she is a Gramarye…but why is it reacting…unless…_Apollo began to scan Kirrel's face, then his body…looking for a Nervous Tick…when he suddenly spotted something.

_Of course, why didn't I ever think of it before?  
__  
_"GOTCHA"

"Mr. Kirrel, I'm afraid it's over. You just gave me an idea of what the murder weapon is," Apollo smirked.

"R-Really now? And what is, Injustice?" Kirrel twitched a bit, smiling still.

Apollo explained the habit. "Mr. Kirrel, every time today we've mentioned the murder weapon, you gave a Nervous Tick. Your hands shook. With that, so did the camera…" Apollo then banged his fists on the table.

"YOUR CAMERA IS THE MURDER WEAPON!" He yelled, raising his finger.

"EHHHHHHHKKKK!!!" Kirrel reared right back, throwing his camera up, only just catching it yet again.

"OBJECTION" Payne screeched.

"That's ludicrous! Kid, Waye's wounds were too big for it to be a simple camera!" Payne argued.

"OBJECTION" Apollo retaliated.  
"It wasn't just the camera. Both Neu and Mr. Kirrel gave me an idea of what did it. Allow me to explain," Apollo said, getting out a map.

"The case is really very simple. Andrew Kirrel was a thief, who had stolen the rights to a commercial about a year ago. Dolly Waye, the person who created it, sued him and lost. However, she meant this. She figured that she could leech far more money off Kirrel then her commercial, so she sent her husband, Alistair Waye out to see Kirrel and blackmail him with something she had kept to herself, a picture of Kirrel's true job.

From there, at around 12:10AM, Waye confronted Kirrel. He showed him the photo and demanded that he pay up. Kirrel would have panicked and as Waye was about to leave, BAM! Kirrel struck him with his camera. Waye would have hit the corner of the dumpster with enough impact to cause death. Kirrel hadn't prepared for this. He quickly went ahead and set up the crime. He got Neu's shoes and created the footprints from all the blood. Then he called the police and Neu. The phone records can confirm this. In order to keep Neu quiet, he played on Neu's insecure nature and arranged to film a documentary in this courtroom," Apollo explained.

"Th-th-that's COMPLETE BULLCRAP!" Kirrel yelled.

"It's the truth I'm afraid," Apollo said.

"OH-OH YEAH? PROVE MY CAMERA WAS THE MURDER WEAPON!" Kirrel demanded, all suave features of his face gone and a desperate voice ringing.

"Mr. Kirrel…please show me the documentary you've been filming," Apollo said, grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Kirrel's face went white.

"If you really went ahead with what I said, then your camera would be broken from the impact and unable to work. Well…is it?" Apollo asked, still smiling.

Kirrel looked down

"He…he…he…you think you're so smart, Mr…In…Justice…well…he-he-he……EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" Kirrel broke down, screaming as his eyes went white and his face twisted in fury. Suddenly, something happened.

"ARRRRRK!" Apollo suddenly collapsed on the floor.

Andrew Kirrel had thrown his camera at Apollo in rage.

"Mr. Kirrel! Is-is this a confession?" Trucy asked, effectively taking over a comatose Apollo.

Kirrel never answered, he continued screaming until the Bailiff's took him out of the courtroom. Not once did he stop.

Twenty minutes after Kirrel had thrown his camera at Apollo, the Judge resumed proceedings. Apollo had been checked over by the Ambulance and was lying down in the Lobby  
"Well…I guess that Mr. Kirrel was only that. He was no director, no commercial maker and no decent man. All he was was a fraud and a murderer,"

"The medics say Apollo's going to be ok, it's only a bump to the head," Trucy replied, having taken Apollo's place on the bench.

"The prosecution is preparing for Mr. Kirrel's arrest, incidentally," Payne replied, looking glum.

The Judge nodded and spoke.  
"It's good to hear. Well, it appears I'm ready to hand down my verdict. This court find the defendant, Mr. Evan Neu…"

NOT GUILTY.

Instantly, a stream of confetti and cheers came from the Galley.

The Judge banged his gavel.  
"Court is adjourned!"

15th January, 2028  
2:15 PM  
Courtroom Lobby No.4

_My head…it's killing me. Thank God my hair wasn't affected_, Apollo thought as he lay on the couch of the Courtroom Lobby. He had seen the doctors and was given the all clear, although he still felt a little sore.

"POLLY!" Trucy ran out and leapt onto Apollo again.

"Trucy …" Apollo clenched in pain as the shock of Trucy's eagerness came over him.

"Ooo, sorry Polly!" Trucy said, giggling as she got off.

Soon after, Neu walked in.

"I just wanted to say thanks, I was nearly bloody gone!" Neu replied, smiling for the first time.

"It's ok, but next time don't be afraid to dob your boss in," Apollo said.

"Oh I bloody won't. Except…I think I'll stick to my day job; if acting is this much of a hassle, bollocks to it!" Neu said as he wrote Apollo a check and walked out.

_Oh well, at least the pay was good, _Apollo thought as he looked at the reasonable paycheck.

"Good work kids," A voice rang out.

"Daddy!" Trucy greeted the person.

Phoenix Wright, the once famous 'Ace Attorney' walked into the courtroom lobby. In the two years after the forgery's dark past had come to light, he had re-applied for the bar exam and had been successful. Now, he was once again an attorney. He had a blue suit on, although he had kept the beanie and stubble. On top of that, he also wore sandals.

"Mr. Wright! Where have you been?" Apollo demanded. _And who's a 'kid'?_

"Hahaha! I was out on a trip, what can I say?" Phoenix replied, laughing heartily.

_There's that fake laugh again. It's good to see him._ Apollo thought.

"So Daddy, where were you, with…her?" Trucy asked.

"Yes I was, we spent some time together in the countryside. Good break after the case I had," Phoenix said, smiling slightly.

_We? Does he mean that woman I met a few days ago?_ Apollo thought.

"Anyways, now that I'm back, we can open the new office. What did you want to call it again Trucy?" Phoenix asked.

"The Wright Justice & Magic Law Offices!" Trucy replies, eyes shining and a smile on her mouth.

_Well I like the first part, but why is my name second?_ Apollo wondered.

"How about just the Wright Justice Law Offices? You can have next door and we'll call it Gramarye Inc.. You like?" Phoenix said.

"I love it! Daddy, can we go get some noodles?" Trucy asked.

_Oh great, a bowl of Eldoon's finest, _Apollo thought.

"Hahaha, I don't see why not." Phoenix replied, smiling.

_And so ends my first murder case in two years. I'm about to begin an official partnership with Mr. Wright…I wonder how it'll go?_ Apollo thought.

Turnabout Film: The End

And whew, we're done.  
This case took almost a year to write fully. I've had it done for a while, but I've taken my time in sticking it up. The only name pun I want to stick in is  
Dolly Waye: Her name sounds like 'holly', as in 'Hollywood'.

Oh there's a little bit of an explanation.  
This case is second chronologically in this fanfic, the next case I will write is set before it and will involve Nick. In this first story, Apollo and Phoenix will alternate on cases. Although the next case for the first quarter at least, Apollo will be Nick's aide. People may not agree with my decision to bring back Phoenix, but I believe he is still an integral part to this series. In this series of fan stories, I intend to write 4 'years', similar to games. This was the opening case to the first 'Year'. Tell me what you thought of it.  
Once again, thanks to Croik for editing~


End file.
